was returning the best idea?
by laaurabakerx
Summary: Eddi Mckee hasnt long done her best to get over her boyfriend Luc, who has done a runner with no explanation, but would an unexpected visitor turn up on AAU and give her a shock? I miss these two so much! First leddi fiction!: -hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

Eddi mckee wasn't lucky when it came to love. She ran through the rain in her light blue converse where the muddy puddles splashed. She arrived to holby hospital to notice a familiar looking campervan stood in place behind the rustle of the blowing trees. In her mind all she wanted to do was go over to it and smash it to pieces. The only thing is she couldn't, the guy who owned it, was someone who she adored. She set her mind back to the days where she would spend the nights cuddled against his chest or even enjoying his company while he was tucked up in his research. Eddis mind came back to reality when she looked down to her miss sixty's watch and noticed she had been standing there in the middle of the road for around half an hour in her little imagination. She ran through holby car park, into the hospital then upto aau and into the staffroom to get ready for her shift.

She took out her phone knowing she only had 10 minutes before starting her shift. She looked down and seen the picture she kept on the lock screen of her iphone which made tears form in her eyes.

Eddi came out the staffroom and headed onto the ward when she noticed someone come into aau. He was around 5ft 9, chocolate brown eyes and ruffled hair. He made his way over to the reception and noticed a nurse.

Eddi looked up from the glance she was in and sighed a little. "can I help you?" she quizzed realising she still had tears in her eyes then blinked them back.

"hi, I'm Max schniler, the new locum replacing Luc Hemingway" he said gently. Eddis face dropped as she heard him say that. She had no idea what was going on, where was he?, his campervan was there but their was no sign of him.

Eddi looked upto him. "oh okay.." she admitted close to tears as she done her best to keep them back. Max looked upto her and noticed the tears but didn't want to push her to far. "are you okay?" he quizzed. She nodded not wanting to explain what was going on outside of work. "its nothing don't worry about it" she lied through her teeth. This once young,strong,feisty nurse had became fragile due to a certain doctor leaving holby.

Luc on the other hand was sitting in his campervan over thinking everything, should he go in or not?

Once he made his mind up he basically ran in his once white trainers now black to the hospital and onto the aau ward. He swiped his card onto the scanner as it sent a loud buzzing sound before opening the doors. "right time to face the music" he said to himself. He walked in and seen her light blue converse that stood out from crowd of people, he looked up and noticed her doing her ward rounds.

Eddi took her mind of the patient for a second as she looked up to notice a familiar face. Her small frame froze where she was stood as she dropped the notes she was currently holding. What would happen?

Thanks for reading guys!-i don't own any characters all belong to the BBC.

R&R please.

Laura:)xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for all the reviews I've had on twitter and on this!:)

Luc looked upto her and sighed a little realising what had just happened. He could tell how fragile she had become due to his departure. All he wanted to do was make it right again, but he couldn't. He blew his chance he had with her when he done a runner from holby but had a reason for it.

He decided he needed to talk to her, he couldn't bare the thought of not having her in his arms again. He gave in with his thoughts and headed over to the nurses station, their he could see her still froze due to his appearance from no-were.

Max looked up and noticed a unfamiliar face had arrived on aau and was at the reception desk.

"and you are?.." he quizzed with his eye brow raised.

"Luc Hemingway..I'm the registrar on this ward, why?.." he knew something wasn't right. Had he been replaced by a locum or was he just imaging it?

Max looked upto him and cocked his head inquisitively. "hm you sure about that?,considering I'm the locum replacing you.." he admitted.

Luc face went a bloody red and filled with anger but knew he couldn't say anything because he didn't want to hurt eddi anymore.

He looked over and noticed she had vanished in thin air in the matter of seconds.

He had to find her, his eddi!-the one he loved, missed and couldn't stop thinking about.

Eddi was hiding in the little office by the aau doors occupying herself in her work to take her mind of the fact she had just seen luc or thought she had. She thought she had just got over him, but the minute she seen him she froze, her heart started pounding even faster.

She remembered the day he first kissed her, it sent a spark through her veins as it made her fall for him the same it did with him.

Eddi brought her mind back to reality as she looked over and noticed him standing at the door of the office with his arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. She blinked away the tears. She thought to herself "I was getting over him and he makes an appearance out of no-where, I mean why?".

Luc could tell she wasn't impressed about his return after disappearing out into thin air with no-explanation for 3 months. He had to get her to sit down and calm down so he could explain. "eddi?" he quizzed in a rather worried voice. How would she react?

Eddi heard his soft voice run through her ears as she took her eyes of the notes and looked over at him. She gave him a un-impressed look as she glanced up and looked into his eyes. "what an earth do you want luc?!-you left for 3 months with no explanation and then turn up out of the blue..I've had it with you!, do you know how much grief I've had of all tbe staff because you left?" she quizzed shouting in his face.

"I had a reason for leaving!-maybe if you let me sit down with you and explain then you might understand why!.." he admitted with frustration.

"I don't care luc!-do your thing and leave, I can't bare to be near you, not at this minute!" she admitted as she moved away from him but at that point was stopped by Chrissie who looked at her and smirked.

"what the hell do you want Chrissie?.." she asked with anger in her face and tears looking like they was about to fall.

Chrissie moved away from the door not saying a word, luc looked at her confused, as in why an earth was she standing their?, maybe Eddi was right about her being a nosey cow after all, considering she knew how to get things around the ward pretty quickly too, one of Eddis most pet hates.

Luc quickly snapped back into reality and noticed Max was standing at the door, but all people the annoying locum who had replaced him and seemed to irritate Eddi when he done his best to impress Eddi and he knew that would irritate him as he obviously knew about him and Eddi before he left. Most probably due to Chrissie as she was the loud mouth on AAU.

Would Max say anything?

Thanks for reading!:)-please R&R

Or tweet me/comment on a picture and let me know what you thought!:)

twitter- laaurabakerx

Instagram- laaurabakerx

Laura!:)x


	3. Chapter 3

Luc noticed that max was still standing at the door where luc was. "what an earth is this to you?,me and eddi have absolutely nothing to do with you!" he admitted as he looked back down to his paper work.

Max smirked a little before moving"maybe because I care about her more than you do!.." he said in a funny voice before moving away.

This caused luc to blow, he moved out budged past max and headed for the roof. He knew this was where eddi would be. The place they first met, the days where they thought they wasn't gonna end up together. But a spark brought them so close. He looked up to see eddi sitting against the silver railings in her uniform and dark blue holby jacket. He could hear sniffles coming from her. His foot steps was quite and nothing else could be heard apart from the tears coming from a fragile nurse.

He took a deep breath as he walked over and sat beside her, he noticed she was sitting in the same place he was on the day he left. Maybe the patients wife was right about "you fall in love its a long way down.." he admitted to himself. Luc looked upto her and sighed a little.

"what an earth do you want luc?,I mean I was struggling with the questions from all the staff, I was getting asked constantly about where you was and I had no idea, do you know how much grief I got from the staff?" she quizzed close to tears. "everytime I got asked I broke down, I had to get away and come up here, it reminded me of when you kissed me, and I just missed being with you.." she admitted. "but you didn't even bother texting or even giving me a small call, I was worried sick, I mean why did you do it luc?" she quizzed as she moved back a luttle shouting.

"here's the thing, I left because I was scared, I didn't want to hurt you, the commitment to the job and a relationship was worrying, I didn't want to leave you but I had no choice, I needed to clear my head." he admitted sighing. "I've never been in a proper relationship before, I didn't know if I could commit properly, I mean its not like we had a normal one, we slept together before going on the date, but I don't regret being your distraction.." he admitted softly.

"regret?, that's a funny word to come out of your mouth" she said sighing.

"honestly, but I came back..I couldn't bare another day without you!,I love you eddi!" he admitted as he moved a little closer.

She looked at him, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him forever then sighed "last chance,blow it this time then its over.." she admitted as she edged closer to him.

Luc looked over to her then smiled before moving so their body's was touching one another's.

"thankyou.." he admitted softly before cuddling into her sweetly, he smiled to himself knowing he had got his girl back in his arms once again and would never leave again.

Eddi looked upto him softly. "ill never let you go again.." she admitted. He thought to himself, it wasn't as if she didn't show her feelings towards him because she did, but what she said was good considering they just got things together sorted.

Luc looked at the time and noticed they had been up their for an hour talking everything over. "I think we best be getting back, they may wonder where we are.." he admitted softly and she nodded. He locked his hands with hers as they walked down to AAU. "shall we keep it quiet for a while?" he quizzed and she nodded. "if that's okay with you?" she said sweetly before giving him a quick kiss on the lips then scanned her ID on the scanner as it sent a small buzzing noise through the corridor.

Sasha walked over to her and smiled. "so then have you two sorted things?.." she knew this would be the question asked straight after she returned. She stuck with the plan and shook her head. "not yet.." she said lying as she looked over to Chrissie. She was surprised she didn't come over before sasha did. Eddi then realised the times she had slept with max and now she was back with luc, she would have to admit to him about what happened. The fact she was vulnerable at that point and max took advantage of her. But right now that didn't matter. She felt safe being back with luc.

Max walked over to her and smirked a little. "so I take it were over then?.." he quizzed as he looked into her eyes that was filled with anger.

"what the hell is wrong with you max?,I completely regret sleeping with you!-i realised as soon as he came back, you was a massive mistake and you took advantage of me when I was vulnerable" she admitted rather annoyed as she moved back.

He laughed at her. "so I take its a yes?,so was I just someone to replace him, you never really loved me did you?" he said walking off.

"no max!-no I bloody didn't, I know me and luc haven't sorted things out, but he means more to me than you could ever imagine!-and you well, your just a immature locum. You thought a kiss would cure a head ache, where the hell did you hear that from?" she quizzed before heading off to do her ward rounds. He didn't answer, maybe she was right. Her mind was set on her relationship with luc and to her that's all that mattered.

Ill upload as regular as I can!:)-

Please R&R,

Laura!:)xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews guys!-makes me smile reading them. Here's the next chapter!:)

Chapter 4;

Eddi was standing in her blue scrubs at reception, luc had just finished his break and headed over to see her. She was glad to have her back in his life, but there was something she had to tell him. For the past three months she's been vomiting night&morning and realised she had missed her three monthlys.

Yes Eddi Mckee had a feeling she was pregnant but had no idea if she was. So she decided on her break to avoid Luc all she can so she can head up to pharmacy and get a pregnancy test.

It soon hit 1pm and she went and took her break, she had a text from Luc earlier to say about meeting him on her break, but she had more important things to do. She pressed the button for the lift to go to the 6th floor to the pharmacy. She headed over to the counter and made up some lie about a patient she was treating, she then handed over the money, slipped the test in her holby hoodie jacket and went to the nearest bathroom. She got to the one near Darwin, headed into the cubicle, took out the test and peed on the little stick.

Eddi soon finished what she was doing and headed out the cubicle to wash her hands to find out what the answer would be when she turned over the stick. She washed her hands and then dried them, eddi picked up the stick and noticed two faded blue lines. Her hands started to shake and she slid down the wall. At this minute Jac walked in, but her of all people and noticed the test by eddi. She looked up and shook her head, "she couldn't of seen that, please tell me she didn't". She thought to herself. Jac walked out and noticed a slumped eddi against the wall in tears. She walked over and bent down beside her. She took her eyes of eddi and they wandered over to the test and noticed it was positive. "that yours?.." she quizzed. Eddi knew there was no-way out of this now. Jac of all people knew, but she trusted her knowing she wouldn't tell anyone.

Eddi nodded as tears started to fall. "I don't know what to do, I..I mean do I tell him or just get rid of it?.." she quizzed looking over to her. Jac took hold of her hand and caressed it gently. She had no idea how far along she was. "who's baby is it eddi?" she questioned softly.

Eddi glanced over at her and wiped her eyes. "luc's.." she admitted. "do I tell him?,do I keep it?,or do I get rid of it?.." she asked not knowing what to do. Jac sighed a little before rubbing her hand for reassurance. "its your choice, but Luc deserves to know if you ask me" she admitted before standing up and heading back to darwin.

Eddi got herself cleaned up and placed the pregnancy test in a bin on another ward so no-one knew about her being 15 weeks pregnant. At this part was where Luc was obviously getting something from pharmacy and noticed her walking the other way. "eddi?!" he shouted but she just kept walking. In Eddis mind she needed to tell him but thought "oh god, he's found me..". He ran up and cuddled her. "why didn't you meet me on my break?" he quizzed. Her mind was all over the place, "what do I do, what do I say?,do I tell him?" she thought to herself at this minute. She shook the thoughts from her mind and thought of a lie. "I had to get a prescription for a patient of mine.." she replied lying through her teeth.

Luc sighed a little then nodded, he took hold of her hand and locked it with hers as they walked back to aau. He scanned his ID as it sent a loud buzzing noise filling the corridors. He kissed her softly before opening the doors and going their separate ways. Luc knew something was up with her, she wasn't right.

Eddis mind was on the pregnancy, why couldn't she of recognised before?, but now he was back it was a complete different story, he was here, she couldn't of gone and got an abortion without telling him, but she could of done if she realised before. She had a feeling run through her vains knowing she wanted to keep the baby but didn't know if luc would of wanted to, was it too soon to tell him? Was he ready to he a dad? Was she even ready to be a mum?

She had to tell him, no matter what he said, she needed to tell him before it was too soon and he guessed.

Max on the other hand hadn't bothered eddi so far as she finished the second half of her shift. He walked over and glanced seeing luc watching him. He didn't bother to irratate her anymore and accepted she was happy being back with luc. He knew the time he was here soon ended. He thought it would be best if he uped and left which in his mind he was gonna do. He got his things together went and spoke to henrik and left the building back to the hospital he was based in.

Luc walked up behind Eddi and snaked his arms around her waist, he kissed her cheek softly. He now knew the whole ward knew about their relationship due to max, but it didn't bother him, knowing he could finally be with her without anyone saying anything. Eddi looked up and kissed him back slowly and passionately. "come back to mine tonight?" she quizzed softly before looking upto him. He nodded then smiled. "okay.." he replied spinning her around and kissing her lips briefly. She kissed him back before pulling away and cuddling him. "be at mine for 7, and we need to talk.." She admitted before pulling away and walking off.

Luc looked upto her and nodded. He thought to himself when she said "talk.." what about? He thought to himself. He shook the thought of and finished his shift before heading of to get changed and to eddis knowing she had finished an hour before him. He took the shorter route back to hers with a gentle slow pace walk. He knocked gently on the door waiting for her to open it.

Eddi had been waiting for luc to turn up and had butterflies in her stomach. She opened the door as her stomach turned the thought of what he would do. She took hold of his hand after he hung his things up and lead him to the livingroom so they could talk. Luc looked upto her and noticed a worried look on her face. "what's wrong?" he quizzed softly. She looked upto him worrying. "I need to tell you this.." she admitted as she edged back.

"luc, I'm pregnant.."

What would happen?

Thanks for the comments on twitter guys!+on here:)

Please R&R

-will try to make chapters longer as it starts to get going..

Laura:)xx


	5. Chapter 5

Lucs face dropped hearing her say them words. That was one thing he thought she would never say, but not long after he returned she went and told him, but why was she telling him? It couldn't of been his baby, but he realised the day he left the night before they had slept together with no protection. What he didn't get though because she was now showing how none of the staff had realised. Or had they and she denied it. He didn't even know if it was his baby she was carrying. He had to find out to put his mind at rest.

Eddi looked over at a very worried luc. "oh for godness sake, can you say something please luc?.." she quizzed looking into his eyes. She moved so she was on the same sofa as him then turned to face him. She had no idea why he didn't reply to her. It was his baby for sure, as confirmed by the pregnancy test she had taken.

She sighed a little before looking him in the eyes. "luc please, I don't know what's gonna happen, I mean we've only just sorted things out and now were not even talking.." she admitted.

He looked over at her as he moved a little closer. "I know that, but I mean I've only just came back and you've came and told me this!-are you even sure its my baby?,or was you with the new locum who was replacing me from what I've heard, how do I know its mine?.." he quizzed as he looked away.

Eddi glanced over at him and took hold of his hand. "please accept this is your baby, I'm 3 months gone, three months luc, you was gone that long, the locum hasn't long joined." she admitted in tears.

Luc looked up and sighed knowing this was alot to take in. "I guess so, but promise its mine.." he asked softly as he moved closer to her. She looked up and nodded"I promise.." she admitted gently before putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He looked up before sighing a little as he nuzzeled his nose against hers. "but there's another reason why I left eddi..I've been meaning to tell you, but I just haven't had the guts to .." he admitted.

Eddi looked up and sighed a little. "your gonna make the perfect daddy to this littl-" she didn't have time to finish what she was saying, being cut of by lucs warm soft lips meeting hers.

She soon pulled away and cuddled down into his chest.

They heard a knock at the door wondering who it would be..luc got up to see who it was to be greeted by sacha and a smirk looking chrissie. "well congratulations, you both.." he said softly.

Eddi looked up and thought. "this can't be happening, no wonder she knows sasha woyld of told her..".

Luc looked up and smiled noticing they had brought them a bunch of flowers. "thankyou both.." He said softly. In eddis mind all she wanted to do was get them out of here to have luc to herself.

Chrissie looked at the time and realised they had to get back. "hope your both well, but were gonna head of due to the time.." she said softy as she left Eddi's.

Luc smiled as he moved a little. "I need to tell you this, I don't know how but it will end up coming out at some point. Don't be mad at me, this is one of the most important reasons I left.." he admitted.

Her face dropped wondering what he was onabout. She was nervous what he would say. Her stomach filled with butterflys. Was he dying? Did he have a previous ex he had to sort things out with?

"what luc?.." she quizzed.

What would he say?

I thought I'd leave it here and see what use would think would happen.

To let me know what you think you can;

-pm me on here.

-reviews on here.

-twitter- laaurabakerx

tweet me.

-instagram- laaurabakerx

comment on a picture.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Luc looked at her and sighed a little. "there's something I really need to tell you, but please don't go and run off or anything.." he begged as he walked up and snaked his arms around her waist.

He placed a soft gentle kiss on her forehead getting ready to say what he needed to say.

Eddi smiled as he placed her arms around his neck.

"what is it?.." she quizzed rather worried not knowing what he was going to say. But then again this was Luc Hemingway, he had many untold secrets that only Eddi had managed to get a few out of him.

Luc took her over to the sofa and sat with her "eddi, I don't know how to say this, but I need to..the reason I left was because I've got a daughter from a previous relationship and she was seriously ill. I wanted you to come with me because what we had was perfect, but the call came so quickly I didn't have a chance, but I made sure to tell Sacha to look after you.." he admitted as he cupped her face.

Eddi's face dropped and moved away from him a little. "why didn't you tell me?!" she quizzed rather annoyed. "I mean yes what we had was perfect, but you didn't have the decency to tell me but you told sacha, I mean why luc?!" she questioned rather angry.

She wanted to slap him for not telling her but she wouldn't be able to because she was in love with him.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to loose you again, I thought you would end the relationship with me.." he admitted sighing a little, standing up and heading to the kitchen followed by a worried Eddi.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't of left you, I would of helped you through the tough times, but I don't know anymore, I mean I'm pregnant with your baby, I don't know what I would do if you left me again for three months and I mean the staff are gonna be questioning me about the bump to.." she admitted.

Luc sighed a little before cuddling into her. "I won't, I can't wait to be a father to your baby, something I've always wanted was to be with you, I mean when we argued I found you really cute!.." he said softly. "I thought hate would stay but you changed me and it turned into love.." he said with a smile.

Eddi sighed a little before looking upto him. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He was right it was love, but once again Eddi Mckee had fallen for him. The person she adored, felt safe with, she was cuddled up in his arms.

He looked at her and smiled. "her mum called me that day after I accepted your key and the contract, but I didn't have a choice, I couldn't bare to see my little girl become seriously ill.." he admitted moving so his nose was nuzzled into hers.

She cuddled into him so her head was rested against his chest.

"what's wrong with her?.." she quizzed softly.

"she's got heart problems, I got a phone call when she was getting taken in, I needed to see her incase it was my last time,but it wasn't.." he admitted softly.

Eddi nodded then kept him close. He went to speak but was stopped by her putting a finger to his lips, the lips she had missed.

Luc moved a little and started talking. "before I got transferred here, her mum was violent and I had to get away, I wanted to take my little girl with me but I couldn't.." he admitted close to tears.

She held him and wiped away the tears before letting their lips meet and cuddled down to one another.

Sorry this isn't so long, I wanted to get this chapter over and done with.

I'm back at school tomorrow so I don't know when ill next update.

Please r+r,

Thanks:)x


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys!-sorry about the late update been really busy with school, and I've got a lot of things going on at the minute!-so here's the next chapter!-

Chapter 7-

That night after spending the night together cuddled upto one another, they hadn't realised what time it was and the fact they was late for work. Luc moved a little as he looked at his phone and sighed knowing they should of been in two hours ago as their shift had started at six, not eight. He felt eddi riggling on the embrace from his arms as he moved her hair from her face and kissed her softly. "were late for work missy,we best get ready.." he admitted. Lucky for him he had spare clothes at Eddi's so the 'nosey cow' aka chrissie as Eddi would put it wouldn't start questioning why he was in yesterdays clothes.

Soon after Luc had finished getting ready he headed downstairs to wait for Eddi. He noticed a beautiful girl come down and he picked his things up as did she then headed out the door. He took hold of her hand as they walked to the hospital. Due to Eddi now being pregnant it would take longer because she was in pain with her back, due to the little one who was curled up inside her. Luc was really excited to become a father to her baby.

They both entered the hospital and headed to aau. Luc buzzed his ID card as it sent a loud buzzing noise through the corridor as they both headed for the staffroom. Eddi got changed out of her clothing and into her scrub uniform as did luc. When they was both ready they headed for the ward, dreading of michael was on, if they would both get a yelling at, but lucky they entered the ward and it was Sacha on, and looked like Chrissie was aswell. Luc blew a sigh of relief that it was Sacha and not michael.

Sacha looked at them both as he gave them the look to head into the office. He walked in to see the couple standing side by side. "so, what time do you both call this aye?.." he quizzed annoyed. He knew he should give them both a warning now, due to Eddi being pregnant, it could of been to do with her. "you both get one warning, do it again, you'll have michael at you both, okay?.." he quizzed as he headed of to the patient he was treating.

Luc and Eddi headed over to reception where she took a seat and done what she would usually do, by sorting the patient notes. He looked up blowing her a kiss before taking one of the patients and heading over to them to treat.

Luc had came over the patient he had treated a few weeks ago, who had collapsed and hadn't regained consciousness yet.

Luc had finished the patient he was treating and headed to reception. He noticed eddi distracted by the paper work she hadn't taken her break. "eddi?.." he questioned sweetly. "have you taken your break yet?..." knowing she hadn't. She shook her head, luc nodded before walking around picking her hoodie up and pulling her to her feet. "your coming with me for one then.." he said softly placing the hoodie around her fragile figure.

Eddi took his hand and followed him to the roof for their breaks. He moved as he stood by the railings and had his arms around her waist. Her bump was now visible and they both didn't care. She was proud to call him hers, and was proud that she could call him the father to her baby.

He moved as he pushed her against the railings as he slipped his hands down to her bum and began kissing her slowly and passionately.

His pager began to bleep, but he didn't hear it going of due to being to lost in the kiss.

Eddi at this point was to busy lost in the kiss to hear her pager start bleeping.

Sacha eventually gave in and headed for the roof knowing that's where Luc would be anyway. He got to the roof door to notice them both lost in one anothers thoughts. He moved a little before walking upto them and making a little coughing noise.

Eddi heard the noise and pulled away from Lucs lips slowly. She turned around and found a very agitated looking Sacha. They both had no idea their pagers had been going off.

"you both better have a bloody good explantion..you should be thankful, it was me and not hanssen.." he admitted. "your both needed in aau, so once you both come away from one another, would be a lot of help.." he admitted before looking at them both and heading back to aau.

It had been a few hours since they both had returned from the roof and heard about the gossip going around the ward about them, but they didn't seem that bothered.

Eddi was sat at reception about to get up when she felt a stabbing pain rip through her stomach. She screamed in agony. Sacha came running over to her help. "sach the baby, don't let me loose it please.." she begged practically in tears. At this point chrissie came running over to them. "where's luc?.." she quizzed as she looked upto the ward, but there was no trace of him. "he's in theatre chrissie!,get him please!.." eddi begged as she held her stomach.

What would happen?

Would she loose the baby?

I just thought I'd change the story a little, I didn't have this chapter planned like this but I thought to change. I left it like this to see what you would all say.

Reviews would be lovely!-

Thanks!:)


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter guys!-

Chrissie ran to theatre knowing that's where he would be. She barged in and ran over to him. "you best get back into aau now, eddi's bleeding .." she admitted concerned.

But before she had a chance to finish, luc barged past her and ran to aau, to be by eddi's side.

He ran as fast as he could, he couldn't seem to find her, but noticed sacha as he entered the room sitting by her side. He looked upto Michael who was with her, she was out unconcious due to the pain relief and the drugs she was hooked to, hopefully stemming the bleed.

Around 2 hours after this had happened, Eddi had finally came around, but the only thing was there was no baby inside her anymore, the one thing she wanted with him was something, a baby. Luc was by her bedside as he locked her hand tightly as if to say "ill never leave again". This was true. He would never leave her again, he regretted that he did, but was glad he had the guts to return and admit to her why he left.

Debating to leave this here or not,

I'd love your opinions:)

Sorry about it being so late, been quite busy,

Thanks:)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine-

I just thought about carrying this on, hope its alright!-enjoy.

It had been a few days since eddi had been discharged from the hospital to rest at the place they called "theirs". Luc had taken time off to help her around and to sort things out she needed help with. He had just came in after getting a few things and noticed her up in the kitchen tidying it up. He sighed to himself knowing she had been told to rest.

"eddi, what are you doing?,you've been told to rest" he stated as he took hold of her and walked her over to the sofa softly. "now rest missy.." he said sweetly as he leant down and kissed her softly.

Luc moved away then nuzzled his nose against hers before heading into the kitchen and placing things away in the cupboards. He looked into the living room and smiled. "would you like a drink?" he quizzed softly. Eddi nodded then smiled."please.." she said sweetly.

Luc nodded as he headed of to the kitchen and made her a drink along with him, before coming back in after giving her it and cuddling upto one another. He looked into her eyes "your my everything, we will get through what ever gets tbrown at us together." he stated lovingly.

A few hours later they both was snuggled up against one another, eddi had fallen asleep against his neck, with her head just under his chin, luc was brushing her hair through with his fingers. He thought of the times that if she had managed to have the baby, the times they both could of had together and how much they would love the baby. After about 10-15 minutes he had fallen asleep cuddled upto her and had a smile on his face. Eddi awoken from her light sleep to see him peacefully against her delicate body sleeping. She knew how much she adored him.

Once they was both awake it was around 6pm, they hadn't eaten all day and decided to order a Chinese saving them having to go to the effort to cook. Luc got on the phone to the place he was ordering from and explained to the guy down the phone what they wanted.

Once he had finished he sat hinself up due to his legs going stiff and having to stretch them.

Luc knew eddi was due to go back to work tomorrow which he dreaded because he knew what she was like. He took her into his arms and placed a romantic kiss on her lips only meaning to last a few seconds, but once he realised that he was going along with it like she was, he didn't mind, he loved how close they had became these last few weeks.

They was both still at one anothers throats until they heard the door go and pulled away from one another, Eddi headed to the door with her purse as she payed for it, then took it in the kitchen to serve up. Luc started to become annoyed the fact she wasn't resting. "go and sit down missy, before I have to tell you again" he said softly. She sighed a little then nodded.

Luc got out the food and began to serve it up. He brought it into her and smiled. "here you go" he said sweetly.

Eddi smiled then accepted "thankyou" she replied simply before they both sat in and began to tuck into there food.

They both finished and he headed to wash the plates up and dry them, then put away. He came back in and came to sit and cuddle with her, they both realised it was 8:30pm, and they both had an early shift so headed upto bed.

Luc and Eddi got changed into their pyjamas and got into bed and snuggled upto one another.

What would her first day back at work bring?

-quick update of chapter, had nothing to do, so decided to do this.

Please R&R:)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews!-

Sorry about the late update.

Chapter 10;

Luc laid awake as he looked over to a sleeping Eddi. He was proud he could call her his. It soon hit 6 and the alarm went sounding the room. Eddi awoken from being snuggled in Lucs embrace to hit the alarm clock. She groaned as she wiped her eyes, turned around and looked into his.

They both eventually got out of bed and headed to get ready. Luc had finished work which caused him to head downstair to make them both a coffee before their hetic shift, it being a Friday and was on for twelve hours they would need it. Eddi had spent just over 10 minutes pinning her hair back to make her look decent for the first day back on the hetic hospital ward. She walked down the stairs, and smelt the arising aroma of the cofee Luc had made for them both.

Luc looked into her eyes as he placed the cup in her hands and let her drink it before washing it and heading out as a couple for her shift back.

They both entered the staffroom to be greeted by sacha who pulled luc into a 'man to man' hug and chrissie smiling to see eddi back. She was glad they had worked well and got on now. Luc pulled out of sachas embrace and got changed into his scrubs along with what eddi did once they both left. She looked into lucs eyes and gave him a small passionate kiss on the lips before heading out.

She was ready to treat and be a nurse again after the incident that had just happened.

Please read and review!-

-should I carry on or leave it?,

Comments will be appreciated!:)

Thanks:-)x


End file.
